A Symphonic Wonderland
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: There was a song in everyone's heart… all performing their own unique melody in this wonderful symphony. -Various-


**A Symphonic Wonderland**

**Tempo**

No matter how hard Ace tried, change the direction of the symphony and deviate into his own song, he always felt pulled back to reality, to the original tempo of the world. He _hated_ it.

**Accelerando**

Boris could feel his blood pumping as he played his little game in the castle of Hearts. The ticking of his heart produced a thrilling accelerando, surging through his system with adrenaline. Considering the amount of injuries he received, he planned on avoiding Alice for a little while.

**Adagio**

Everything seemed to quiet down into a nearly inaudible hush when Alice was near him. Time itself would stand still and gravity would uplift his spirits. That sweet adagio would only hit a sour note when he ever saw her with another man.

**Ancora**

Alice swore she must be a masochist. No matter how awful Gowland played his music, no matter how torturous it was from the last, she always found herself coming back, enduring yet another agonizing ancora just to see that smile on Gowland's face.

**Acompagnato**

Julius was always the loner, preferring to have his tower to himself. He would have never thought that he would ever open his home to a foreigner. No idea that the gentle beating of her real heart would perfectly compliment the ticking of these clock hearts.

**Agitado**

Vivaldi was not one you should get mad, that Peter knew. He was more so glad that he was not subjected of her irritation, able to avoid the strident agitado of her very voice. She could kill off everyone of this germ-infested country if she so desired, especially Ace if she could. Despite it all, there was no way she would have his Alice.

No freakin' way.

**Beat**

He had never heard anything more beautiful. The sound of his heart was dull, reminding him far too much of his role. But hearing the sound of _her_ heart made him forget all his troubles, all the anxieties that burdened his mind.

**Cantabile**

Boris was not the most musical connoisseur. He surely thought he had gone tone deaf from Gowland's atrocious playing. When Alice came into his life, everyhing seemed to burst into a new song, everything seemed even better. He had never heard of anything more beautiful. Alice... It was a song he himself wanted to sing and listen to it for the rest of his life

**Con Amore**

Pierce's affection was almost dangerous, a piece just as dangerous as Gowland's awful playing. With his undying love, no one was safe - not Alice or any person with rabbit ears.

**Crescendo**

No one can stop Gowland from his rampage; not even Alice could pacify him. It didn't help that Blood always provoked and goaded Mary along. Gowland's anger would slowly increase until he finally cracked and unleashed a lovely crescendo of bullets.

**Diminuendo**

It always was soft and silent when Pierce was alone in the forest. It always produced this disturbing chill to shiver down his spine. Everything was like a diminuendo, falling completely still... until Boris came along, frightening him and chasing him all around the forest.

**Dolce**

Joker's voice always sounded out like a song that was so gentle and sweet. Even when he vowed to imprison her, that sweetness never wavered nor did that smile on his face. It frightened her.

**Espressivo**

The Bloody Twins were very expressive of their affections for Alice. They would not hesitate to show her their love, even if they did consider carving her up to do so.

**Forte**

Nightmare may be a lazy baby, but when he got angry - he was angry. No matter how sickly he was, he could always raise his voice to a grating forte, loudly placing the blame on someone else, especially on his poor, competent subordinate.

**Grave**

Gray was always the composed, serious one, moving with calculated speed. He needed to be focused when his boss was so harebrained.

**Harmony**

There was a certain amazement about Dee and Dum. It's like they read each other's minds, able to even finish each other's sentences. They weren't like other siblings. They never seemed to fight and worked in perfect harmony... unless if it came to her.

**Key**

Alice couldn't understand how everything was still bursting with life. With everyone's predilection to violence and gore, she expected everyone to be dead. She then realized that it was Julius's magic preserving life in Wonderland. Though everyone despised him, he was the source of Wonderland life, the key that kept this violent symphony in tune.

**Misterioso**

He was someone she could not understand, a song she couldn't even follow along. Alice couldn't even fathom why Julius always gave her rather poor grades on her coffee. What baffled her more was how the coffee still disappeared so quickly there after.

**Mute**

He always thought Alice talked too much. He was far more engrossed by the movements of her lips, the pink flutter of petals. Soon he grew tired of listening and watching that he developed a special way to quiet her down. He simply tasted the sweet petals himself. That surely shut her up.

**Non Troppo**

He tried to give her the space she required, space she even craved. He knew that someday or time, she would come running back to him. So he could endure the pain of being away from her. She would come into his arms soon... or so he hoped.

**Pitch**

Peter was always using different pitches. Whether it was the falsetto that came with his rabbit form or the soprano that was his own voice, he would continue changing his pitch and style just so he could harmonize with that beautiful song that is Alice, even if it's only for a little while.

**Repetition**

Going to the amusement park was a routine she could count on. Go on some rides, feel her own ears bleed, eat some ice cream, then listen to that horrible music once more. Yep, Gowland was a man for needless repetition.

**Rhythm**

She always thought he held a sort of magic about him, able to take care of clocks and bring the symphony back to its proper rhythm. All she wanted to do was watch as he began tuning that wonderful song back into life, all behind his delicate, astute glasses.

**Ritornando**

Blood always had this way about his, a sort of melody that conflicted with her own. His song would simply control hers, force her to follow, holding her back just so that she stay right near him.

**Style**

Boris's musical style would be considered unique. Whether it was cute cat sounds or the violent fire of guns, Alice could always know it was him.

**Tutti**

Everyone seemed to love Alice, unafraid to reach out and touch the melody that warmed the springs in their clock hearts. It's just that not all were so willing to share her.

**Virtuoso**

Alice's gift was special, a song that everyone loved it. It was something only she seems to posses. She was always so good at it - seeing them as the individuals they wanted to be. They were irreplaceable to her. And was what made her truly extraordinary.

* * *

**A/N Notes:** These words are part of this musical prompt I randomly found on the net awhile back. I used one of these words for my oneshot (Gowland's Ancora), but then for fun and out of boredom, I decided to do something a little more with them.

Some of them are AlicexWonderlander eccentric, some concentrate on the character themselves. I tried doing all the characters of the male cast at least once (sorry, Vivaldi... you did not inspire me here) and there are some more than others.

It was interesting to do, and I just decided to post it for the heck of it. Hope it was alright.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
